


Fuzzy Feelings

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a doctor, M/M, Magnus is also a nurse, Raphael is a long suffering nurse, Simon is very high, fill for shadowhunters ficathon, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just came out of surgery and I’m convinced you’re my partner but you’re the just the long suffering (and super hot) nurse” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simon/Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shadowhunters%20\(TV\)/works?page=7)

Simon wakes slowly, feeling like his mouth is filled with cotton balls. There's a high pitched humming and he can smell antiseptics and bleach. The sheets against his skin are rough, and he cracks open an eye to look around.

_Oh._

He's in the hospital. Why is he in the hospital? He finds he can't remember much of anything. The steady beeping coming from beside him picks up in pace, and he realizes it's his heart monitor. There's coughing coming from somewhere nearby and his stomach really hurts. The door opens and he gets a look at a very attractive man entering the room.

Simon wonders if this is his person.

"Hey there, you're awake." The man is wearing a worn sweatshirt and looks happy to see him. Simon concludes that this must be his person.

"Mrrnhfffrg?" His tongue feels too big for his mouth, and his jaw doesn't seem to want to move properly.

"Let's get you some water..." The man (Simon wonders what his name is) grabs a cup from the side table, pouring some water in from the water dispenser in the corner of his room. The man helps Simon sit up, adjusting the pillows behind him to prop him up, before bringing the cup to his lips. Simon drains it and feels slightly better.

"You're pretty."

"Excuse me?" The man looks very confused.

"Pretty. You. You are." Simon smiles at him.

"Um. Thanks." The man moves away, discarding the cup and fiddling with some things outside of Simon's field of view.

"Are you gonna take me home?" 

The man looks confused again. Simon's head feels floaty.

"Home. You know. You, me, place where we live."

"...I think you may have the wrong impression about me."

"Nuh uh," Simon shakes his head, groaning when the movement pulls at his stomach, "You're my person. Obviously. Also, why does my stomach hurt?"

"What. I don't even-," The man is shaking his head, "I'm going to get the attending doctor to take a look at you. You just came out of surgery, you're doped up on morphine, and you're clearly having some issues with memory."

"What's your name?" Simon ignores the man's words in favour of admiring his eyebrows.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" The eyebrows shift, a furrow appearing between them. Simon wants to touch it. "And my name is Raphael."

The man is pointing at a blurry nametag. _Ooooh glasses._ Simon looks around.

"Where are my glasses?" The man- no, Raphael should know.

"Here." Raphael hands him a pair of glasses and Simon puts them on, world coming into sharp focus. Raphael is even hotter when he's not blurry around the edges. Simon gives himself a mental high five for landing such a hottie, "I'm getting the attending doctor."

Simon watches Raphael poke his head out of the curtains surrounding his bed, noting that the view from the back was just at good as the one in the front. He's disappointed when Raphael disappears from view.

What feels like an eternity staring at the ceiling later, Raphael returns, this time leading a tall man with blue eyes and messy black hair into the room. This one's wearing a white coat, and Simon assumes it's the doctor.

"Hi Simon, I'm Alec Lightwood, I'm the doctor on call tonight," Raphael is moving to the side and Simon's disappointed when he disappears from view. 

"Hm."

"I'm gonna take a look at you and make sure everything's working alright, and then Raphael is going to call your family in to see you," The doctor moves towards him and Simon wonders idly if he realizes that his last name almost sounds like a porn name. Seriously. Lightwood.

He giggles. Raphael reappears in his view and Simon grins at him, "Lightwood."

Raphael stares at him blankly. The doctor raises an eyebrow as Simon continues giggling.

"Yes, that is my name Mr. Lewis. I'm going to need to take a look at your abdomen, so I'm going to move your blanket." The doctor moves forward and Simon lets him examine his stomach.

Simon lets him, flinching at the feeling of cold fingers on his skin. Raphael is watching from the other side of bed.

"Looks like everything is alright," Doctor Lightwood sits back up, and takes out a penlight, shining it in his eyes. He nods and pulls a stethoscope out of his pocket, "I'm just going to record your vitals and then you'll get to see your family. Are you feeling any dizziness or disorientation?"

"He's definitely disoriented, Doc," Raphael speaks up, frowning when Simon winks at him.

"Hmmm?" The doctor places the stethoscope against his chest and listens, then grabs his wrist to take his pulse, "How so?"

"When I walked in he told me I was pretty and asked if I was going to take him home," Raphael's voice is dry. Simon makes a face at him.

"Ah." Simon's wrist is released, and the doctor stands to check the IV bag suspended above his head.

"You are pretty," Simon asserts, reaching over to pat Raphael's arm.

"Sure, sure." Raphael is rolling his eyes. The doctor is smiling crookedly.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with him," the doctor shrugs, "Looks like you have an admirer, Raphael."

Raphael frowns at the doctor and ignores Simon's comforting pats to his hands.

"I'll be off now, good luck," the doctor stands, and waves at Raphael before turning to Simon, "Make sure you don't move around too much, and remember you can't get your stitches wet for the next couple weeks."

Simon nods obediently.


	2. Alec/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor/nurse flirting that no one asked for. (Happens right before the first part).

"Hey there Doctor Lightwood."

Alec stops at the sound of his name, turning to take a look at the nurse that had called his name. Magnus Bane. His secret crush. Was talking to him. Oh God.

"Um. Hi?" Alec steps to the side to let one of the radiologists past.

"Your shift ends in ten minutes, wanna grab coffee with me?" Magnus is smiling, hands tucked in the pockets of his hot pink scrubs.

"I-uh. Sure. Coffee." He feels his pager buzz in his pocket, "I have to-"

"Of course. I'll meet you at the south entryway in 15?"

"Yeah, um, sure." Alec nods and hurries down the hallway towards the ICU, hoping this will be his last call of the night.

"To clarify," Magnus calls out from behind him, "This is a date!" 

Alec almost drops his pager, flushing bright red as he glances around the hallway they're in, glad to see there's no one around. He looks back at Magnus, who winks at him flirtatiously before heading down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Hopefully this isn't a complicated case.


End file.
